


Advice From Gods To Mortals

by Synnerxx



Category: Supernatural, Thor (2011)
Genre: Crossover, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor gives the Winchesters some advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice From Gods To Mortals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [germanjj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/gifts).



> Written for germanjj.  
> Prompt: Sam and Dean meet Thor on a case, Thor sees right through them and knows that Sam and Dean are in love with each other, but when he tells them, they're totally like "yeah, right, nutcase". well, eventually they realize he's right... plus I want some pain and angst and Thor missing his brother like crazy. yeah. that.

They meet him at a bar. They just finished a case and Dean wanted to go out and celebrate, so of course Sam goes with him. They could use some more cash anyway and Sam can hustle pool and Dean can flirt with some random girl at the bar. Except that's not how it goes at all.

There's this blond guy sitting at the bar and they don't pay him much attention until he leans over and looks at them. "You're the Winchesters, aren't you?"

Dean narrows his eyes. "I think you've got the wrong guys, buddy. We get that a lot."

Sam nods, looking the guy over. He's pretty built, longish blond hair, stubble. All in all, not to bad looking. If, you know, Sam was like that. If he looked at guys that way. You know, guys that weren't his brother, but that's a totally different story.

"No, I know who you are. I'm a god, so there's no use in lying to me." He says, taking a swig of his beer.

"Really?" Dean says and it's clear that he doesn't believe him at all.

"Yeah. You're Dean. You're Sam. I know all about you. You've given quite a few of us headaches, not to mention your God and his Angels." The man says, waving his hand at them.

"Who are you? Better question, what are you?" Sam asks, glaring at the stranger.

"I told you. I am Thor. I am a God." Thor says, looking somewhat amused at them.

"Bull. Come on, Sammy, he's just a nutcase." Dean growls, getting up from the bar stool.

"I wouldn't be leaving so fast, Dean." Thor says mildly.

"What do you want then?" Dean snaps, looking irritated. People are beginning to look around at them, so Dean quiets his voice.

"I just wanted to tell you and your brother that you should really just admit your feelings for each other. It's blindingly obvious to me and really, you silly humans with your silly taboos. You're the only one the other is ever going to be happy with and love like that, so you might as well admit while you still have the chance. Don't make my mistake." Thor says, watching them carefully.

They look like they want to protest, but he holds up his hand. "Don't bother. God, remember? Can't lie to me." Thor shakes his head and gets up, heading for the exit.

"Just think about what I said, okay?" He throws back over his shoulder.

He steps out into the cool night air, looking up at the stars and missing Loki more than he cares to admit. He hopes the Winchesters will stop being so stubborn and admit their feelings for each other because the sooner they do, the sooner they'll be happy. They just need to get rid of their silly hang ups about being family and everything will be okay with them.

Too bad he can't say the same for him and Loki, wherever he is.

"I do love you, brother." The wind whips his words away and he hopes Loki can hear him, somehow.


End file.
